


Letters

by purplekitten (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cutting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, leico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/purplekitten





	Letters

Letters  
Nico’s  P.O.V.  
“Hey. Leo, how long can a normal person go without breathing?” I asked.  
“Why?” Leo asked.  
“Just a school report,” I said quickly.  
“Oh, ok. Well, maybe five minutes tops,” Leo answered.  
“Thanks.” I wrote something down.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Everything was set. So why did I feel so guilty.  
“Hey, Nico.” That’s why.  
“H-hey Leo,” I stuffed the paper I was writing on in the drawer.  
“How are you feeling?” Leo nodded towards my wrists.  
“Fine,” I mumbled. I was lying directly to my boyfriend’s face. I was disgusting.  
“Hmmm,” Leo sat next to me.  
“What?” I asked.  
“I don’t know. You need to cheer up,” Leo said.  
“What does that mean?” I asked, already knowing.  
“That I need to do this,” Leo started tickling me.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Valdez!” I screamed before I started laughing. THUMP! I fell on the floor.  
“Owwww, Leoooo,” I said.  
“That’s not my fault,” Leo said.  
“Yes it is,” I grumbled.  
“Mine?” Leo asked. I punched him in the shoulder.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Leo’s  P.O.V.  
Honestly, I was worried about Nico. Everything was his fault. For example, one day we were in bunker nine. Nico and I were talking. I, has usual, wasn’t paying attention. I got cut on a sharp piece on the machine I was building.  
“Shit,” I mumbled.  
“Sorry!” Nico said automatically. I looked down.  
“What are you sorry for?” I asked.  
“We were talking and you got cut. I distracted you,” he said quietly.  
“No! It was my fault! I wasn’t paying attention,” I assured him.  He still looked miserable. I knew what to do then. Distract. I kissed him. But it was the little hints like that. I didn’t know how to help him. I just hoped he wouldn’t do anything stupid.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Nico’s  P.O.V.  
I finished the letters. I was going to do it. I was really going to do it. I was giddy at the thought. And it wasn’t like anyone was going to miss me. Everyone had someone else.  
Hazel had frank.  
Percy had Annabeth.  
Piper had Jason.  
 And Leo……. I pushed the thought out of my head. I headed toward the dock. The weights strapped to my shoes would pull me down. I was sure of it.  
“I need to do this,” I told myself.  
“All I cause is trouble.” And with that I jumped.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Leo’s  P.O.V.  
I walked into the hades cabin.  
“Nico?” I called. No answer. I was a little panicked. But then again, Nico sometimes disappeared for a day or two. He always came back. He most likely had gone to the underworld.  
“At least turn the light off,” I grumbled has I flipped the light off. That’s when I saw the letter. I picked it up. My heart plummeted when I saw the name. It said:  
   
Dear Leo,  
I’m sorry. But I had to do this. I didn’t know what else to do. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you find someone better than me. Don’t beat yourself up because you didn’t know or couldn’t save me. You’re better off without me. But I want you to know that I love you. I love you, Leo Valdez.  
   
“No, no, no,” I said, dropping the letter. How did I not see? I wracked my brain.  
“How was he going to kill himself?” I thought.  
“If I knew, I could save him,” then the sickening realization came to me.  
“How long can a normal person go without breathing?” Nico had asked. I ran to the dock. No! He had already jumped.  
“Hey, Leo. Is something wrong?” Percy asked. Wait a minute. Percy!  
“I-I think Nico jumped. N-Nico was trying to k-kill himself,” I half sobbed.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll find him,” Percy said.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Nico’s  P.O.V.  
I felt someone grab me. No! I kicked at whoever it was. Percy. He didn’t let go. I did everything I could to make him let go of me. Finally, I couldn’t take it. I was going to die anyway. I grabbed him and kissed him. He was surprised. Surprised enough to let go of me. I pushed myself deeper until I blacked out. Finally.  
   
I opened my eyes to find Percy staring down at me.  
“JACKSON!” I yelled.  
“This was none of your god damn business. It was my choice. I wanted to die,” I screamed. I was a little tempted to run back and jump in again, but I already knew Percy would just pull me out.  
“You don’t get to choose when I die! Why did you do that?!” I asked him. Percy just stared at me.  
“Why?!” I asked again.  
“Your boyfriend asked me to,” Percy sneered. I immediately felt guilty.  
“Oh,” I whispered.  
“Yeah. Oh.” Percy responded. I’m so selfish. The tears ran down my face.  
“Oh gods,” I whispered. I’m sure Percy would’ve ranted to me about how people care but his face fell when he saw the tears.  
“He’s over there,” Percy pointed to a shaking figure. I nodded and walked over. I sat down next to him.  
“Leo,” I said quietly. He looked up.  
“I-I need you. P-Please. Don’t leave me. Don’t kill yourself,” Leo said.  
“I’m sorry,” I looked down.  
“How did you find out anyway?” I asked. Leo lifted up a piece of paper. The letter I left.  
“Promise me. No more letters,” Leo whispered.  
“No more letters,” I said.


End file.
